


Re-Birth

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [175]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse’s human body comes with complications.<br/>Warnings: Hospitals/sickness, teenage boys with teenage bodies.<br/>Disclaimer: I if owned any of this, there would’ve been more kissing. Any kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Birth

The return of Alphonse’s body to Amestris was almost as involved as the birth of a new baby. Edward had thought, get Al, bring him home, but even he realized, upon seeing just how scrawny his little brother’s body was, there wasn’t any way they were heading back to Risembool immediately. Al needed medical care, and to put on a lot of weight, and then he needed to build up his stamina and muscles so they could actually get on the train without some woman shoving something down his throat. 

Alphonse needed a diaper, and warm blankets, and liquid food, just like a baby. He couldn’t move on his own, too weak, so he had to be carried everywhere, turned over, lifted up, all but burped. He slept a lot. He had problems with his emotions, and cried over everything. The first time the waterworks happened, Edward had nearly panicked, thinking something horrible was happening; by the third time, he grabbed a towel and wiped Alphonse’s face for him. 

He had to have lotions and stuff spread over his skin, to help keep it supple and moist. He had to be bathed (okay, that wasn’t so bad, really. Edward almost embarrassed himself during his own bath. Only the thought of what Winry might do if she found out kept a particular body reaction while a pretty woman washed him from happening. Instead, he wound up imagining Winry bathing him – and wound up needing to spend some alone-time in the bathroom until he could get himself under control). Someone needed to wipe his butt and put drops in his eyes and somehow, Alphonse managed to keep smiling through the entire thing. 

At least, until he heard Edward describe his recovery, and then Edward was ducking a thrown book. Alphonse might not have Winry’s arm, but the sudden fury was a shock. Not that Edward didn’t take advantage of his brother’s tiff, referring it to a tantrum. 

Okay, so Alphonse was pissed, but a pissed Elric got up on his feet a hell of a lot faster than one being babied. And Edward thought he might have a chance against Alphonse – at least until Al learned how to run again.


End file.
